The present invention relates to knockdown seats made by assembling foldable sheet material.
The invention applies more particularly to extra chairs which, optionally, may be discarded.
Various seats of this type are already known, namely those in French Pat. No. 1,558,946 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,703, but these seats are either of unsturdy construction or of rather complex design necessitating an excessive amount of foldable material and generally include numerous and complicated cutouts which are incompatible with economical fabrication.
The object of the present invention is therefore the provision of a more rudimentary seat, hence less expensive, which is also easy to assemble and less space-consuming while being of sufficient strength to support the weight of an adult.